


Curiouser and Curiouser (Happy Halloween, Daddy) [Top WW Ver.]

by heckhansol



Series: OTP Holiday Series (SVT) [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Halloween, Kitten Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Smut, this is so cliche but hey I have pockets full of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:11:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heckhansol/pseuds/heckhansol
Summary: Jun throws a Halloween party and Mingyu decides to surprise Wonwoo with something special this year.(Some of the costumes are the same as the ones they had, but some are different.)





	Curiouser and Curiouser (Happy Halloween, Daddy) [Top WW Ver.]

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: choking

Wonwoo can hear the music before he even knocks on the door. Wen Junhui is known for his parties, and Halloween is supposed to be one of the best ones of the year. He isn’t really here by choice—he doesn’t really “party”—but Jun and the rest of their friends said he’d be a total square if he didn’t come to at least one of Jun’s parties, so he decided he’d suck it up and go. Plus, Mingyu loves parties, and he begged Wonwoo to come, “just so other people can see me with my boyfriend”. And if there’s one thing Wonwoo has learned over the time he’s been at this academy and has been in this relationship, it’s that he knows he can’t say no to Mingyu. So he put on the simplest “costume” he could make with his closet, and he dragged his way down the hall to Jun’s dorm because really, was he going to sleep anyway with all this noise?

            He bangs his fist harder the second round, trying to get someone to hear him. Thankfully (or maybe it would have been better if he hadn’t—there would have been an excuse to leave) Jisoo hears him and opens the door. “Can’t believe you made it, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo sighs. “Me either. What are you?”

            Jisoo is wearing all black—even a black cap turned backward—but his pants, his right arm, and his left hand are covered in blotches of white paint. There’s a half-painted bandana around his neck and he’s holding a bouquet of flowers. He looks down at himself. “Oh, this? Why does no one get it? Here—I forced Jun to clear a wall for me before he went off with Alice. Come look.” He waves Wonwoo in.

            Wonwoo goes reluctantly through the sound threshold into loud music and sounds of guys talking and laughing and someone dropping something off to the side of the dorm and the faint smell of he doesn’t even want to know what coming from somewhere to the left. But he is curious about Jisoo.

            “Okay,” Jisoo says, standing with his back facing the white wall. He pulls the bandana to cover his mouth and nose, and he poses, spreading his legs, holding the flowers out behind him in his right hand and pointing off to nowhere with his left. “See it?”

            Wonwoo actually smiles. “Holy shit. Banksy.”

            “Rage,” Jisoo says, “Flower Thrower. Finally someone got it.”

            “When you’re just standing there not posing it’s kind of hard to tell. And besides, how many people here do you think know about an anonymous street artist in England?” Seungcheol says, appearing next to Wonwoo, drink in hand. “Hey, man.”

            “Hey. I knew,” Wonwoo says.

            “Thank you,” Jisoo says, sticking his hand out. He tugs the bandana off his chin.

            “You a vampire?” Seungcheol asks.

            Wonwoo just wore tight black jeans and a black button up. He did at least try with the makeup thing—he thinks he looks a little paler, and he put his hair back from his forehead instead of his usual bangs. He just doesn’t want to hear any whining from Mingyu about him not making an effort like he did last year, “and probably every year before that”.

            He shrugs. “Sure. Glad it looks like it.”

            Seungcheol, who’s covered in temporary tattoos from his hands and forearms to his neck and the patch of his chest that can be seen in the two undone buttons of his shirt, smiles. “I almost was a vampire too, but he convinced me otherwise,” he says, hooking a thumb over his shoulder.

            On cue, Jeonghan comes over, looking pretty as Harley Quinn, colored hair and all. Seungcheol wraps his arm around his waist and pulls him into his side. Jeonghan does a cute smile and leans his head on Seungcheol’s shoulder for a second. “Yeah, he’s my Joker for tonight, right babe?”

            Seungcheol just nods at him. “Whatever you want, Hannie.”

            Jeonghan eyes Wonwoo up and down obviously. “Well you’re hot, aren’t you?”

            Seungcheol clicks his tongue. “Babe, hey.”

            Jeonghan waves him off. “I think Mingyu wanted to meet you in Jun’s room.”

            Wonwoo tilts his head. Jun’s room? And Mingyu is here already? Of course Mingyu is here—he would have gotten here perfectly ten minutes late instead of thirty like Wonwoo. The fact that Mingyu wasn’t out here waiting threw Wonwoo off. But…he’s waiting in Jun’s room?

            What did he plan?

            “Jun’s room,” he says.

            “Yeah,” Jisoo says. “He’s been waiting for you to get here.”

            Wonwoo is getting more and more curious. “Are you sure Jun isn’t in the room with—”

            Seungcheol points off to the side. Wonwoo looks over to see Jun and Minghao dressed respectively as the Mad Hatter and Alice, making out, Jun’s hand unashamedly on Minghao’s ass, making the fabric of his costume inch up the back of his thigh.

            “I’m waiting for him to make some line about taking Minghao to Wonderland or Minghao letting him down his rabbit hole later. But they’re still in public foreplay mode,” Seungcheol says.

            Wonwoo looks away from them. He remembers when the two of them hardly knew each other. Boy, have times changed—now they know each other inside and out. Truly.

            Not that he can’t say the same thing about him and Mingyu.

            And besides, Jun and Minghao aren’t in Jun’s room. Mingyu is.

            Wonwoo says quietly, “Curiouser and curiouser.”

            Jisoo nods in approval. “Nice.”

            Jeonghan smirks at Wonwoo. “Guess you’ll have the room to yourselves then.”

            Wonwoo clears his throat nervously. “Guess so. What did he dress up as?”

            Seungcheol, Jeonghan, and Jisoo all glance at each other. But before any of them can say anything, Soonyoung as Finn the Human comes up behind them, rests his chin on Jisoo’s shoulder, and grins and says, “Mingyu? He told us not to tell. Said it’s a big surprise and something you wouldn’t expect.”

            “What was he last year?” Seungcheol says.

            “Bruce Wayne?” Jisoo offers, blinking away from Soonyoung’s massive puff of blonde hair in his eyes.

            Jeonghan laughs. “So, like, a suit.”

            “Maybe that’ll give you a hint,” Soonyoung says and winks at Wonwoo.

            Now Wonwoo half expects to walk in to find Batman waiting for him. He says, “Oh.”

            “Better not keep him waiting,” Jeonghan says. “You know he can get a little…”

            “Stubborn? Temperamental?” Seungcheol says.

            “Frisky,” Soonyoung says.

            Jisoo fist bumps him.

            Now Wonwoo’s just worried. “Spare me the pain and tell me.”

            “Better get a move on,” Jeonghan says, flipping his hair behind his shoulder and dragging Seungcheol off to the mass of people in the middle of the dorm.

            Wonwoo pleads with his eyes to Soonyoung and Jisoo.

            Soonyoung just puts his hands up and walks away. “You heard nothing from me.”

            Jisoo puts his bandana over his mouth again. “Banksy remains anonymous.” He goes to the kitchen, leaving Wonwoo standing there in the noise, facing the hallway to Jun’s room.

            Wonwoo sighs heavily. He supposes he might as well just go. He doesn’t want to stay out here, but if Mingyu has prepared something and Wonwoo just went back to his dorm, Mingyu would have his head.

            _Off with his head_. Wonwoo thinks of the Queen of Hearts, and then he thinks about Jun and Minghao and what Seungcheol said about the rabbit hole and he shuts his eyes and shakes his head. Maybe he should go find Mingyu. Maybe it’ll take his mind off of everything else. Mingyu has a way of doing that to him.

            He goes down the hallway, and he knocks quietly on the door.

            A few seconds go by before the door opens. And then Wonwoo just stands there, frozen.

            Mingyu is leaning his hand on the doorframe, showing himself off on purpose. Batman is the absolute last thing on Wonwoo’s mind anymore when he sees Mingyu’s outfit. It’s hardly there, but what cloth is covering bits of his body is black and gold. The short—and by short Wonwoo means _short_ —skirt around Mingyu’s waist has a little golden bow on the front, and from what Wonwoo can see it barely covers Mingyu’s front, much less his ass. There’s a sort of very cropped top that looks also very thin, but the midsection is just straps, crisscrossing over and digging just barely into Mingyu’s gorgeous dark skin. Thigh high black tights and garters connecting to the skirt. And what could complete the outfit better than a thick leather collar with a shiny gold bell, and a black tail, swinging gently in the air as Mingyu stands there looking at Wonwoo. Mingyu really went full out. He even has pretty soft eyeliner that makes his eyes look even more catlike.

            Wonwoo understands why Soonyoung said frisky now. It’s pretty much the perfect adjective.

            “Hi, Wonwoo,” Mingyu says in an innocent voice. “I like your costume. You’re a hot vampire.”

            Wonwoo just looks Mingyu up and down over and over. “I…like yours too.”

            Mingyu smiles, and it’s both sweet and a little dark. “Mhm. Tonight I’m going to be a _very_ good kitten for you. Does that sound like something you want, daddy?”

            Wonwoo stands there with his mouth open for a moment. His kink _and_ Mingyu’s (and honestly, they both like both) in the same night? How long has Mingyu had this planned? Maybe everyone was right—maybe the Halloween party really is the one to go to.

            Wonwoo swallows and says, “Yes, kitten.”

            Mingyu smirks. “Come inside and lock the door.”

            Wonwoo steps inside fast and shuts the door behind him, twisting the lock on the handle before turning back to Mingyu to stare some more.

            Mingyu giggles. “Want me to twirl for you?”

            Wonwoo nods.

            “Will you say please, daddy?”

            Fuck. Can Wonwoo even talk? He nods again. “Please show me, baby.”

            Mingyu smiles prettily at him and turns slowly. Wonwoo watches the straps that wind around his midsection, tight against his gorgeous golden skin. The bell jingles so quietly, hardly audible over the music thumping outside, but Wonwoo can hear it nonetheless, and it may or may not be doing things to him. And then to add on to all of that, as Mingyu makes 180 and faces away, Wonwoo can see under the edge of the skirt the smooth curves of Mingyu’s ass, and the slickness between his cheeks and the way the tail just disappears inside of him. As Wonwoo controls his breathing, he imagines Mingyu alone in this room, knowing Wonwoo wouldn’t arrive for at least another ten or fifteen minutes, taking some of the lube he brought or maybe even using some of Jun’s, spreading himself open and slipping the plug inside himself with one of his signature whines. Wonwoo wonders as he watches Mingyu turn if Mingyu played with himself at all, thinking about Wonwoo, pushing the plug in and out before making himself stop and leave it there and calm down before Wonwoo knocked on that door without a clue of what was waiting for him.

            _Fuck_.

            Wonwoo steps up to Mingyu’s back, placing a hand on Mingyu’s hip, brushing his lips against the back of Mingyu’s neck. “Mingyu.”

            Mingyu turns back to face him, and Wonwoo’s fingers catch on the straps crossing his lower back. “What do you think?” Mingyu asks, as if he doesn’t already know how it’s making Wonwoo feel.

            “I like it a lot, baby.”

            Mingyu smiles and runs his finger down into the V of Wonwoo’s collar, hooking it on the first button and tugging slightly. “Yeah? A sexy kitten for my sexy vampire daddy.”

            Wonwoo squeezes his waist and pulls him closer. “What do you want, kitten?”

            Mingyu leans in and whispers, “Bite me.”

            Wonwoo immediately goes for his neck, biting down on the soft flesh near his pulse before sucking hard. Mingyu closes his eyes and tilts his head to give Wonwoo access. He pushes his hips forward against Wonwoo’s, the thin flouncy fabric of his skirt doing nothing to keep his hardening cock from rubbing against Wonwoo’s tight jeans. He whimpers at the feeling, and the slight pain of Wonwoo nipping his skin again. He reaches over to the dresser where he put something before, and then finds one of Wonwoo’s hands against his waist and presses the thing into his palm.

            Wonwoo leans back a little and looks down at the remote in his hand. Not just a plug, then—a vibrator too. Mingyu really is being good for him tonight. “Baby…”

            Mingyu giggles and kisses Wonwoo quickly on the mouth before turning and walking over to the bed, swaying his hips like Wonwoo’s attention wasn’t already on that tail he now has control over. Mingyu crawls up on the bed on all fours and puts his ass in the air, wiggling it a little, giving Wonwoo a coy look. “Come play with me, daddy.”

            Wonwoo gazes over at him, tight jeans now way too tight. Oh, he would _love_ to go play with Mingyu. “Want me to, baby?”

            “Yes please, da—” He gasps and jumps a little as the plug starts to vibrate at a low setting. His eyes get wider and they sparkle as he stares over at Wonwoo.

            Wonwoo stands there with the remote in his hand, thumb on the controls. “Do you _really_ want it, kitten?”

            Mingyu bites down on his lip. He breathes deeply and nods. “Yes daddy. So bad.”

            Of course. Mingyu is so good at these kinds of things. All of Wonwoo’s regret over coming to this party is long gone. “Good, baby. Now I’m going to come over there and you’re going to be a good kitten for me. Isn’t that right?”

            Mingyu nods fast. “Yes daddy. I like being good for you.”

            “Good boy.” Wonwoo walks over to the bed, looking at the way Mingyu holds his body, like a puma about to pounce.

            When Wonwoo reaches the edge of the bed, Mingyu gazes up at him through his lashes. His tongue darts out to lick his lips. Wonwoo pets his hair gently, and Mingyu closes his eyes and tilts his chin up. “Daddy…join me.”

            Wonwoo climbs up to the center of the bed, settling on his knees. Mingyu wastes no time in crawling to him and taking hold of his face, littering it with tiny kisses. Wonwoo chuckles and puts his hand back on Mingyu’s waist. “You’re a very convincing kitten.”

            “No laughing, daddy.” Mingyu nips Wonwoo’s lower lip. And then his mouth is opening again and he’s letting out a small whine. Now the vibration of his plug can be heard as a soft hum.

            “Was that an order?” Wonwoo says low.

            Mingyu shakes his head fast, nose brushing Wonwoo’s. “No. I’m sorry.” He kisses Wonwoo’s mouth sloppily, slower now, warmer and wetter.

            Wonwoo slides his hand down Mingyu’s side and up under his skirt, squeezing his ass, feeling the slickness between his cheeks under his fingertips. “You know daddy doesn’t take orders from his kitten.”

            Mingyu nods and sucks languidly on Wonwoo’s neck as Wonwoo strokes his back. “I-I’m sorry.” His breath is hot on Wonwoo’s skin. “Daddy, it feels…”

            “That’s good, baby. You know, I’ve always had a fantasy about this. About you.”

            Mingyu hums in agreement, voice going back to normal momentarily. “I know. Hansol told me that when you slept over at his dorm that one night on finals week, you dreamed about me.”

            Wonwoo pauses, blinking down at Mingyu’s hair. “Oh god…”

            Mingyu smiles against his skin. “Mhm. He said you were calling my name in your sleep, talking about how cute my tail was and how good my tongue felt on your skin.” He licks a stripe up Wonwoo’s neck to his ear, kisses the spot, then whispers, “We figured out the rest when he reported to me.” He sucks Wonwoo’s earlobe between his lips.

            Wonwoo squeezes his eyes shut. “Oh my god. That’s so embarrassing. Poor Hansol.”

            Mingyu giggles and kisses Wonwoo on the cheek and lips. “He really didn’t mind. You know how he is—he’s too chill to make a big deal of anything. Besides, I’m glad you dreamed where someone could hear you. I’m glad I can do this for you.” He tilts his head and adds, “Daddy.” He brings his fingers to the top button of Wonwoo’s shirt.

            Wonwoo kisses him again, pushing his embarrassment away, and starts from the bottom, helping Mingyu until they meet in the middle and Wonwoo’s shirt goes drifting to the floor. Mingyu gets back on all fours and goes right for his collarbones and chest, giving tiny licks, small bites, and leaving little marks that will fade quickly.

            Wonwoo lets him do it for a while, petting his hair. He watches Mingyu’s back, his muscles moving under the straps of his outfit. He watches the flimsy little skirt he’s wearing flop upward into the dip of his lower back and show his perfect round ass, black straps of his garters digging into his cheeks and thighs. He watches the plug move the tail, sending down vibrations in pulsing waves and making the end of it wriggle about. He knows Mingyu is probably getting very hard—doing things for Wonwoo has always turned him on fast, and they’ve added the vibrator to it, too. Wonwoo’s actually surprised Mingyu isn’t moaning yet—he’s usually pretty loud. Maybe the plug just isn’t on a good enough setting. He looks down and sees it’s set on two of five strength. He can’t wait to see what five will do to Mingyu’s coy act. But there’s something else that needs to be done first.

            He kisses the crown of Mingyu’s head and says, “I brought you something.”

            Mingyu gasps dramatically and sits up to grin at him, leaving a fading red splotch on his solar plexus. “Surprise?”

            “Mhm. Stay right there and close your eyes.”

            Mingyu makes an excited high-pitched noise and shakes a little. He closes his eyes tight and sits obediently on his knees in front of Wonwoo. “Okay. I’m ready. What is it?”

            And then Mingyu feels something stiff close around the base of his cock. The smile drops instantly off his lips. He opens his eyes and looks down as Wonwoo cinches the ring uncomfortably tight. “Where did…”

            “I was actually going to use this after we left here, but then you surprised me and all, so I figured, why wait?”

            Mingyu looks up at Wonwoo. “Wait. But Won—” he shakes his head, “daddy, I…I’ve never had one before.”

            Wonwoo smiles and caresses his cheek. “It seems tonight is a first time for a lot of things, hm?”

            Mingyu leans into his touch. “Yeah,” he sighs out. “I guess so.”

            “Tell me yes or no.”

            Mingyu nods fast. “Yes. Of course yes. Anything for you, Wonwoo.”

            Wonwoo smiles and pets his cheek gently. “Okay, Mingyu. I think you’ll like it.”

            Mingyu nods again, like he’s convincing himself of it. “Okay.”

            “Come here, baby.”

            Mingyu goes back to him, kissing him tentatively, trying not to focus on the vibrations inside of his body. He’s completely turned on already, and he can feel just how this night is going to go with this ring around him. It’s not painful yet, but once he gets fully hard it might be, and he could make a pretty good guess that Wonwoo is going to draw this out for long enough that it’ll just get worse from there. Wonwoo always was able to hold out for a long time, to both Mingyu’s benefit and his pure frustration. Who knows if there’s anything Mingyu can do to make Wonwoo give him what he wants.

            Mingyu remembers his role tonight, and so he kisses Wonwoo’s lips one more time before moving back down. And then he starts crawling his way around Wonwoo, circling him, bending and twisting his body, leaving little kisses on his skin, teasing kitten licks on his neck and his nipples.

            Wonwoo lets his hands slide along Mingyu’s body as he moves around him. Mingyu has such beautiful soft golden skin. Wonwoo thinks it looks ten times better under this skimpy outfit, the black straps that press into his flesh, the tights that make his already long legs look even longer, that skirt that has less purpose than a jacket on a hot day. He says, “You’re too pretty, kitten.”

            Mingyu giggles and pecks his shoulder as he moves. “Thank you, daddy. You’re too handsome.”

            Wonwoo can’t help but smile at how well Mingyu is doing, at how eager he is to do this roleplay for him. Even when this was just a fantasy for Wonwoo, he was still pretty sure that Mingyu would like it. Maybe he should have just suggested it sooner, spared Hansol the details. Would have been less embarrassing that w—

            He gasps a little and blinks when Mingyu nips his skin a little too hard. He doesn’t say anything, but when he looks down at Mingyu he can see the knowing smirk on his lips before he sucks his skin again. Wonwoo tilts his head, waiting to see if Mingyu is going to behave or not. And he does, for a while, until he circles back around to Wonwoo’s front again and bites him in the exact same spot.

            So Wonwoo thumbs the controls to five.

            Mingyu’s whole body twitches and then falls forward, forehead pressing into Wonwoo’s chest and mouth dropping open, releasing a long high moan. “ _Daddy_ …”

            There it is. Wonwoo smiles, stroking his head. “Keep going baby. Be good.”

            Mingyu breathes deeply, wondering if this is his first punishment or if Wonwoo is just testing him. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten so cocky with it. He tries to think of what to say, but only the truth comes out. “I’m hard, daddy. The ring.”

            “That’s the idea, kitten.”

            Mingyu whines loudly. “It hurts.”

            “Is it too much?”

            Mingyu sighs heavily. “I…no. I can take it. It…it hurts really good. I want to do this for you, daddy.”

            Mingyu is really into this roleplay. Wonwoo is so proud of him and so thankful and honestly pretty in love. Maybe Mingyu doesn’t deserve punishment after all. “Such a good kitten. Maybe you’ll want a little reward for being so good?”

            Mingyu lifts his face and stares at him with shining eyes. “Really? I thought you were going to…I’m sorry for biting you.”

            Wonwoo smiles. “Answer me before I change my mind.”

            Mingyu gets quickly up on his knees and puts his hands on Wonwoo’s chest. “ _No._ I mean—please. Yes please.”

            “Lie down and spread yourself out for me.”

            Mingyu blinks big eyes at him and then gets on his back, gasping slightly when Wonwoo holds his tail so it doesn’t get stuck underneath him. He bends his knees up and makes space for Wonwoo.

            Wonwoo gets between them, sitting back on his heels. He picks the tail back up, feeling the slight vibrations through it, hearing the sound of it inside Mingyu. He wiggles it and Mingyu’s abs tighten.

            “Ah—daddy.”

            “I like that you picked this for me, baby.” He gives gentle tugs—not enough to remove it but enough to make it move inside Mingyu. Mingyu gasps loudly and his legs start to close in, but Wonwoo pushes them back apart. Mingyu tends to be sensitive, and Wonwoo can never get enough of it. It’s the perfect toy to take advantage of that. He wriggles it again and says, “I like it very much.”

            “I—I thought maybe you would,” Mingyu says, voice higher than usual. “I picked it special for you. Daddy?”

            Wonwoo doesn’t look into his eyes, only between his legs, tilting his head. “Yes, baby?”

            “Please?”

            Wonwoo chuckles. “But you asked me to play with you, kitten. Don’t you want that?”

            Mingyu is about to answer when Wonwoo grasps the tail up by the vibrator and starts pulling gently, pushing it side to side as he slips it out. Mingyu’s mouth drops open and he struggles to keep his knees apart. “Oh—daddy, please. Pl _eee_ —” He squeals and accidentally kicks Wonwoo’s leg when Wonwoo shoves the plug back in, letting the vibrations go deep into Mingyu, tilting it to the side he knows Mingyu’s spot is on. Mingyu’s cock twitches, begging. He takes a few heaving breaths and says, “Sorry. I’m sorry. I—I can’t—”

            Wonwoo pulls the plug out fully, switching it off. “It’s okay, baby. You get sensitive sometimes, yeah?”

            “Yeah,” Mingyu says, nodding. “I’m sorry. Please can I have my reward?”

            Wonwoo looks back between Mingyu’s legs. He traces the pad of his finger along the slick inner edges of Mingyu’s ass, just around his entrance. “Do you need it?”

            Mingyu whines and nods fast, spreading his legs out further and tilting his hips up for Wonwoo.

            Wonwoo hums, admiring Mingyu’s body and his need. He says, “Good boy.” And he backs up, leans down, and starts to use his tongue.

            Mingyu’s gasp is somehow even louder this time. His back bends off the sheets and his eyes roll back in his head. His hands immediately shoot to tangle in Wonwoo’s hair, but he’s careful not to pull too hard or else Wonwoo might stop as punishment. “ _Oh._ Oh my—W— _daddy_.”

            Wonwoo likes the way Mingyu’s whole body trembles, the way he can see, if he looks up with his eyes, Mingyu’s very hard cock right in front of him. He licks his way upward and pushes back Mingyu’s skirt to get to his balls, playing gently with his tongue and his lips.

            Mingyu knows his noises are already probably too loud. He mewls up into the air, he moans when Wonwoo sucks gently or not so gently on any part of him between his legs, and the number of times he says the simple _ah_ is indeterminable. Wonwoo’s an expert at this, and he’s right—Mingyu does get incredibly sensitive. Sensitive enough that he’s about to come and he’s not really sure if that’ll actually happen with this ring around him. He claws at Wonwoo’s shoulders, and Wonwoo just slaps the side of his ass in warning. Mingyu whines and breathes out, “Please. I’m going to come.”

            Wonwoo just seems to do more, press harder, go deeper.

            And that’s apparently all it takes for Mingyu and his ridiculously sensitive self because his pleasure makes a weird flip in his stomach and he comes dry, hips shaking under Wonwoo’s tongue, and he lets out a short cry before the climax ends way too soon. And then his lower belly twists up again in an uncomfortable coil of heat and his body relaxes, save for his features—contorted together in misunderstanding at this new, not very good feeling of incomplete release.

            Wonwoo lightens up his tongue, and then stops altogether. He lifts his face to look across Mingyu’s flushed body at him, and licks his lower lip.

            Mingyu stares down at Wonwoo, and his cheeks are shiny from the lube he used for his plug. That does _not_ help with the way he’s feeling right now, his pleasure writhing around under his skin, wanting to get out. He whines back in his throat. “Oh no.”

            Wonwoo leans forward and kisses at the upper edge of Mingyu’s coarse hair and along his hips. “What?”

            Wonwoo’s cheek brushes Mingyu’s cock, and he hisses. Wonwoo knows very well that he’s still very aroused, his cock red up against his belly, restrained by the ring. “That. Your face. That doesn’t help me.”

            Wonwoo smiles, bringing a hand up and brushing his fingertip teasingly on the underside of Mingyu’s cock. “No?”

            Mingyu squirms, ruffling the covers underneath him. “D-Daddy. Don’t—” He cuts himself off, but it’s too late.

            Wonwoo’s hand clamps around him, and Wonwoo gets up and looms over him. “Now, I _definitely_ think that was an order.”

            Mingyu breathes heavily, wishing Wonwoo would just take the ring off and fuck him or at least move his hand instead of just squeezing him or _something_. Anything. Looking at Wonwoo in this dark state is too much, too sexy, too arousing. His voice comes out too small. “Daddy…”

            “Tell me what you are.”

            Mingyu bites down on his lower lip. “Nnn…I—I’m bad.”

            “Say it again.”

            Mingyu huffs and squeezes his eyes shut, trying to get the intense feeling between his legs to calm down. But Wonwoo won’t let that happen, and it’s not like Mingyu didn’t ask for this anyway. It’s not like this isn’t everything he wants from tonight. “I’m a bad boy. I’ve been a bad boy for daddy.”

            Wonwoo hums, lazily stroking Mingyu once, too tight, watching Mingyu’s chest heave. “That’s right. You’ve been bad twice now. Maybe you didn’t deserve a reward, hm?”

            “But daddy I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to—”

            “Do you think you deserve three strikes?”

            Mingyu doesn’t know what to answer. If he says no, he gets his punishment now. If he says yes, he doesn’t know how Wonwoo will react. Wonwoo might say he’s even more of a bad boy if he says yes. He opens his mouth to answer, but shakes his head. “Daddy, I—”

            “Five. Four.”

            “But—but daddy—”

            “Three. Two.”

            “I don’t know! Yes!”

            Wonwoo stops counting. The room becomes quiet save for the muffled sound of music from the dorm. Wonwoo stares down at Mingyu for a moment, tilting his head slowly. Mingyu waits to see what’s going to happen to him.

            Wonwoo slowly releases Mingyu’s cock, and Mingyu can’t tell if he’s relieved or even more frustrated. He knows he shouldn’t say anything right now, but he whispers, “Daddy?”

            “All fours, kitten. Now.”

            Mingyu blinks. “Wh—” He yelps when Wonwoo’s hands grasp his waist and haul him onto his stomach, the friction of the sheets irritating his sensitive cock. And then Wonwoo yanks him up onto his knees and he’s instantly full of Wonwoo, the pressure and pleasure of Wonwoo thrusting into him intense and going straight to his arousal, trying its best to drip, throbbing red and rock hard. Mingyu can’t do much but gasp and call out, “Ah—daddy!” And then he yelps again when one of the straps of his garters snaps against his ass cheek, stinging a red line down to his full thigh. “Daddy. Please.”

            “Please what?” Wonwoo asks, his voice deep and getting rough.

            Mingyu feels waves of pleasure going through him. He feels the tightness of the ring around his cock, feels the pending of a second incomplete orgasm. The answer is please can daddy go faster or deeper or anything to make it work, please can daddy take the ring off and touch him, please _please_ can daddy make him come. But Mingyu doesn’t know if this is punishment or reward either—it feels so much like both. But if it’s punishment then he knows that no amount of begging will help. He just fists his hands tight in the sheets, rocking with each piston of Wonwoo’s hips. “Please.”

            Wonwoo snaps the other strap against Mingyu’s ass, twin lines bright red against his tanned skin. At the same time he tilts his hips, aiming for Mingyu’s prostate. Mingyu is very unsurprised that he finds it immediately. He often thinks that after all this time Wonwoo is too good at fucking him senseless.

            The sting plus the pleasure has him moaning out again. “ _Oh._ Oh, daddy. More.”

            Wonwoo snaps both straps before returning his left hand to its death grip on Mingyu’s hip. “What’s that, baby?” He starts to caress his right hand up Mingyu’s back. “I want you to say it loud and clear for me.”

            Mingyu sighs and his eyes flutter closed at the feeling of Wonwoo’s hand smooth and soft on his skin, creeping up between his shoulderblades, a vast contrast to the stinging on his ass, the heat and pressure inside him, and the pain and pleasure pulsing between his legs. “Daddy, pretty please, I need you to give me mo—” He cuts off. Or really, Wonwoo cuts him off. The hand that had been sliding up his back is now wrapped in the collar at the nape of his neck, pulling not so gently backwards. Mingyu draws in a tight, shallow breath, eyes opening and starting to water, chin tilting up in attempt to get some air into his lungs. The leather digs into his throat, and when he tries to swallow there’s a crushing pressure on his Adam’s apple. He can’t think about anything but air and the amazing pleasure of being completely dominated.

            Behind him, Wonwoo pulls a little harder on the collar, slowing his thrusts, watching Mingyu’s back arch as his head is forced upward.

            _Eleven. Twelve…_

            “I want you to tap your hand when you’re ready, kitten.” Wonwoo watches as Mingyu tries to take in another breath and hardly can. He can see Mingyu’s ears reddening. And then he trains his gaze on Mingyu’s hands, watching for even the slightest sign.

            _Sixteen. Seventeen._

            Mingyu’s fingers dig further into the sheets. Wonwoo keeps a tight hold on the collar, not pulling any further but not relieving any pressure either. He rolls his hips at a steady pace, waiting.

            _Twenty-three. Twenty-four._

A small whine comes from Mingyu’s throat, probably not one he tried to make. Mingyu is holding out for a while—Wonwoo remembers their first time ever trying this and Mingyu barely making it ten seconds because he was too anxious. He’s gotten a lot better since then, and has come to really enjoy it. So Wonwoo doesn’t let up.

            _Twenty-nine_.

            It seems like hours have gone by. Mingyu’s knuckles are white.

            _Thirty-five_.

            Mingyu’s shoulders seem to get sharper and sharper as his body contorts.

            _Forty-two_.

            Mingyu’s right hand unclenches from the bedding and lifts up, tapping the sheets weakly.

            Wonwoo pulls out and lets go of the collar, wrapping his arm under Mingyu’s chest and lowering him down to the bed as Mingyu gasps in a breath that Wonwoo knows must burn terribly. Wonwoo turns him onto his back and leans over him again, caressing his face, brushing tears away, whispering to him how well he did, what a good boy he is.

            Mingyu’s body shudders and trembles, his lungs feel like heavy burning coals, and there’s an uncomfortable throbbing in his neck and skull and face, but he can feel every last touch of Wonwoo’s gentle hands on his skin, and can hear everything Wonwoo is saying to him. He’s been a good boy. He did well, _so_ well for Wonwoo, for daddy. How could he possibly keep the smile from spreading across his pale bluish lips?

            Wonwoo kisses him, knowing he’s okay as he sees that pretty smile. He puts his hands on Mingyu’s thighs and without being asked, Mingyu spreads his legs open. Wonwoo hooks his arm under Mingyu’s left thigh and holds his leg up off the bed. He kisses Mingyu softly, and Mingyu makes a small, weak, emotion-filled moan into his mouth as he pushes back in.

            Mingyu wraps his arm tight around Wonwoo’s back, keeping the other above his head for a while longer to open his chest. His lungs are in flames still, but they’re dying down and he’s breathing mostly normally. Besides, it’s not like he’s focusing on that when Wonwoo is pushing into him so slowly and so deeply. Even though the ring still creates a too-tight barrier on his cock, he still adores the feeling of Wonwoo making love to him like this, slow like their first time and so many times after that. He takes a few more breaths between kisses, then brings both arms around Wonwoo and holds him close. In a sigh, he says, “ _Wonwoo._ ”

            Wonwoo kisses him softly. “Who?”

            Mingyu blinks a few times. He’s not sure why he figured it was going to end with this. The ring isn’t even off yet—of course it isn’t over. “I mean—daddy.”

            “Good, kitten. Tonight isn’t over yet. I know what you want, baby, but I don’t know if I should give it to you.”

            Mingyu knows better than to say that Wonwoo should give it to him. So instead he kisses Wonwoo harder, trying to ask without words if he can.

            Wonwoo hums against his mouth and without warning gives a sudden, hard thrust, his hipbones pressing into the backs of Mingyu’s thighs at the depth of it.

            Mingyu can’t help the moan that escapes his mouth. He can’t help the way his body reacts and his cock throbs and his arms vise around Wonwoo’s back. “ _Daddy_. Ahh…”

            “You sound good, kitten,” Wonwoo says. He grabs under Mingyu’s thigh again and pushes his leg all the way up, bringing his knee to his chest, twisting Mingyu’s hips just a little. He kisses Mingyu’s leg and says, “Call my name again.”

            Mingyu’s toes curl under and he gasps in a breath, Wonwoo pushing into his prostate over and over yet again but slower this time, more intense with each one. His second orgasm is all too close, and he’s getting the feeling that Wonwoo still isn’t going to let him truly come just yet. Apparently Wonwoo has more that he wants to do. But Mingyu wants the feeling desperately, even though he knows it won’t be good enough. He lifts his hips into Wonwoo’s deep thrusts, breathing heavy and moaning, feeling the pleasure balling up so uncomfortably taut in his lower belly. “Daddy. Daddy, I’m…”

            Wonwoo only hums, still pushing.

            Mingyu’s face starts to screw up again because he knows he’s about to come again—can feel it tilting over the edge—and that stupid ring is still so tight around his cock and it’s definitely going to be completely dry again. “Daddy. The ring, daddy.”

            Wonwoo hums again and kisses him. “I know, kitten. Doesn’t it make your cock so pretty? So red and _so_ hard for me. It’s too pretty to touch, don’t you think?”

            Mingyu whines again, writhing on the bed. “Daddy, please. I’m almost—I need—” He gasps again because it’s happening again, and Wonwoo knows it because he pushes his hips with some ungodly precision and Mingyu can’t hold it back. He digs his nails into Wonwoo’s skin. “Oh, not—not again, I—” He squeals, and he comes, fully dry, once again. He hand goes right to his mouth, teeth sinking painfully into flesh, but it’s no match for the awful mix of pain and pleasure he has from coming like this for a second time. He desperately needs release, but Wonwoo won’t even stop fucking into him after he’s already come dry twice. Daddy really is merciless tonight, he thinks. And fuck, he loves it. Why does he put himself through torture like this?

            Maybe because he knows Wonwoo loves it just as much as he does.

            Mingyu comes down from the second terrible high, his cock pained, and lets his arms flop onto the bed dramatically. He sighs hard and just closes his eyes. “Oh my… Daddy. Dad _dy_ —” He curls up on the syllable, arms tucking into his chest and looking strangely like paws, and hips lifting up. It’s not _fair_ that Wonwoo gets to touch him like this now after he’s already suffered two times. He whimpers weakly, shaking his head from side to side, squeezing his eyes shut.

            Wonwoo’s hips never stop moving, and now his hand gently strokes Mingyu’s cock, down to the ring, moving up to circle the angry head, and squeezing its way back down again. “How do I feel baby?”

            Mingyu doesn’t really need to think about the answer to that. Painful? Yes. Amazing? Absolutely. Wonwoo knows that Mingyu really gets off on this kind of stuff, this kind of pain, and he’s going all out tonight. Christ, Mingyu’s already gotten off twice, just not in the best way. And now he really wants it. Maybe that was the point all along. He stutters out, “S-So good, daddy. You’re so good inside me.”

            “And how do you feel? How’s this pretty cock of yours, kitten?” Wonwoo asks, playing with it in his hand, squeezing with two fingers before wrapping his whole hand around it and twisting his wrist down.

            Mingyu hisses in a breath, then whimpers again. “I—it hurts, daddy. I need to come. Really.”

            “Good, kitten.” Mingyu writhes on the bed as Wonwoo still pushes into just the right spot almost every time with his angle. At least he’s being a little more gentle now. Mingyu whines loudly and says, “Please. Won—daddy, how—how are you not done yet?”

            Wonwoo chuckles. “You know I last a long time, baby.”

            Mingyu just whines again. “I know. You always do, daddy. Please can I come now? Please.” He grabs hold of Wonwoo’s face, staring into his eyes while his own start watering. “I—I need it so bad. I need it to be real this time. I’m being a good kitten for you. Pretty please, daddy. I really really need it. You make me feel so good. Your cock is so good inside me and I’m sorry for being bad and—” His voice breaks momentarily at another brush against his prostate, another flick of Wonwoo’s wrist. “And I did my punishment. Please, daddy. I need you to make me feel so so good. I’ll do anything.”

            Wonwoo smiles fondly at him, appreciating the compliments and the subservience. He knows Mingyu means it, and he knows very well that Mingyu does need it as badly as he’s saying. He thinks he’s played with his lovely little kitten long enough, and Mingyu has been very good throughout this whole thing by taking his punishment so well. Wonwoo thinks it’s time to give him his reward.

            He takes one of Mingyu’s hands and kisses his palm. “Okay, baby. You promise you’ll still be good for me?”

            Mingyu nods fast. “Whatever you want.”

            Wonwoo hums like he’s thinking. “Why don’t I take the ring off and you ride me?”

            Mingyu’s eyes get big, glassy. “Yes. Yes, daddy, please.”

            “All right, kitten. You’ve been good.”

            Mingyu sighs and closes his eyes like that’s all he’s wanted to hear. “Daddy…”

            “Well, come on,” Wonwoo says, pulling out of him and lifting him up by the shoulders.

            Mingyu is limp in his arms before he manages to blink his eyes open and sit himself up. He leaves a flurry of quick kisses all over Wonwoo’s face, making him chuckle quietly, before crawling from his spot and letting Wonwoo lie down. “Thank you, daddy,” Mingyu breathes out as he straddles Wonwoo’s hips. “Thank you. Please.”

            Wonwoo smiles at him and goes to his cock. “Of course, baby. Now let me see your beautiful body.”

            The ring finally comes off, and Mingyu has to prevent himself from giving an ugly, quivering sound. He draws in a shaky breath before biting down on his lip and nodding fast. “Yes, daddy.”

            He takes Wonwoo’s cock in his fingers and sits down, ungracefully, all at once. He plants his hands on Wonwoo’s chest and starts rolling his hips. He lets out a beautiful moan, mostly a sigh, closing his eyes and turning his face upward. “Oh…daddy…”

            Wonwoo puts his hands gently on Mingyu’s hips, just above the waistband of his skirt. “Does it feel good, baby? Does my kitten feel better?”

            Mingyu is about to nod, but then his brows go down and he lowers his head. He rolls his hips harder, and his fingers dig into Wonwoo’s chest. “Daddy. Why isn’t it…” He whines once and pushes back hard onto Wonwoo’s cock.

            Wonwoo nods. Mingyu is overstimulated, and his third orgasm is going to be the hardest for him to reach, even without the ring. He’ll have to work for it. Wasn’t that the plan all along? He says, “Try harder, baby.”

            Mingyu’s face is scrunched, his hips moving without rhythm. Why isn’t it working? Why can’t he just come? He leans forward more and lifts his ass, sitting himself back down on Wonwoo quickly. He can’t tell if that’s better, but it does make him whimper, so he does it again, over and over. “D-Daddy. Help me.”

            Wonwoo gazes up at Mingyu’s gorgeous body, the pretty pink lines from the straps of his outfit chafing his skin with all his movement, his wrecked face. Mingyu is getting faster on top of him, and Wonwoo can finally pay attention to the jingling of the golden bell on his collar, the way the edges of his skirt brush against Wonwoo’s lower belly, wet with new precome. Mingyu’s hands press harshly into his chest and their skin makes the most sinful noises as Mingyu rides him hard and whines and moans and breathes too heavily and looks in complete agony on top of him, searching desperately for his first and final good orgasm.

            “You’re too pretty, kitten,” Wonwoo says again, giving Mingyu’s hips a gentle squeeze.

            Mingyu huffs out a breath and shakes his head. His voice comes out trembling terribly. “Please help me. I need you to help me.”

            Wonwoo hums. “I don’t know, baby…”

            Mingyu smacks his hand down on Wonwoo’s chest in frustration, moving his hips too fast, body twitching. He is way too sensitive and he feels like if he doesn’t come soon he’ll just pass out or explode. He says, “Help. Me.”

            Wonwoo laughs. “Do you really need it?”

            Mingyu finally lets out a loud cry of need, want, frustration, pleasure, pain, everything that’s been building up this whole time. “Daddy, I can’t! It’s not—” He sobs once as he moves sloppily on Wonwoo. “I can’t, daddy! Touch me _please_!”

            But Wonwoo doesn’t. “You can do it, kitten,” Wonwoo says, stroking Mingyu’s thighs while Mingyu grinds hard down onto him, trying to get Wonwoo deeper.

            Mingyu sobs again, unable to stop moving, unable to push himself over the edge. Pretty soon he’ll have to give up. He’ll have to or he’ll die. He just shakes his head over and over, his hair sweaty in his eyes. “Please,” he whispers. “Please. I need you. I love you.”

            Wonwoo smiles truly at him, and finally he can give Mingyu what he needs. He leaves his hands on Mingyu’s thighs and he says, “Go on, baby. You can come now. Just let go.”

            And with that Mingyu freezes on top of Wonwoo, clenching tight around him, and gasps loudly. A moan escapes his throat, thick with emotion and tears, and he really is sobbing now and finally, _finally_ he’s coming, maybe the hardest he’s ever come in his life. He quivers, thighs squeezing in, and he releases erratically, and it gets everywhere—Wonwoo’s chest, his own hands, his stomach, his thighs, the sheets. The sound he lets out when he’s finally done is one of euphoria—the pleasure of his orgasm, and the intense pleasure of long awaited relief.

            He collapses, crumpling half on Wonwoo and half on the bed in a moaning, crying heap, gasping for breath.

            Wonwoo looks at him for a moment, at how truly beautiful he is, especially like this. It’s not often that he gets to see Mingyu this completely ruined, but when he does he makes sure to take a minute to really enjoy it. Mingyu’s body is limp, one of his legs hooked over Wonwoo’s, the other bent up in front of him. His arms lay haphazardly across the bed and Wonwoo’s chest. His hips, his abs, even his fingers make miniscule twitches every few seconds, their muscles overworked. His bangs have pieced apart and his eyeliner is smudged dark under his eyes with sweat and tears. He can’t stop taking deep, shuddering breaths.

            Wonwoo wraps his arms around him and pulls him close, kissing his tears, rubbing his back.

            Mingyu finally manages to speak. “Oh my god. That hurt, Wonwoo. That hurt so bad and felt _so good_. I don’t know if I ever came that hard. Fuck, it was amazing.” He swallows and sighs heavily, watching through heavy eyelids as Wonwoo finds something to clean him with and starts wiping their skin gently. “You’re—I love you, Wonwoo. Oh my god, I love you.”

            Wonwoo kisses his head, soothing him. He says in a soft voice, “You’ve been bad again, kitten.”

            Mingyu freezes. He only just realized. And now that he’s coming to his senses he can feel it wet and pressing against his thigh. He whines and looks up at Wonwoo. “But—but daddy, I did everything you said!”

            Wonwoo tilts his head, petting him. “You know very well, baby. Daddy didn’t come yet.”

            Mingyu huffs. “Well it’s not my fault you—” He yelps as Wonwoo pulls on his hair, sitting up to his knees and forcing Mingyu to his.

            “What’s that, kitten?” Wonwoo asks, voice poisonously sweet.

            Mingyu puts his hands obediently on his thighs in front of him, looking down. “Nothing. I wasn’t—”

            Wonwoo forces his chin up. “You were. You were being very bad. Now, since you were good until now, I won’t make you put your tail back in. As much as I’d love to see you shiver and try to get hard again and then leave you like that, I won’t because you have been mostly very good tonight. But since you finished before I came—” He pulls forward until Mingyu is on all fours again, then pushes his face down to the level of his crotch, making him whimper. “Use those pretty lips of yours. And if you choke or even gag or you miss one drop, you can expect more punishment tomorrow. All right?”

            Mingyu nods fast again, breathes a quick, “Yes daddy,” and immediately wraps his lips around the head of Wonwoo’s cock, sucking languidly.

            Wonwoo hisses in a breath and bites down on his lip. If he could name his favorite parts of Mingyu, his mouth would come in second only to his eyes. His mouth that makes that beautiful smile, that ridiculously cute giggle, all those stupid and kind and annoying and brilliant words, and this. And lucky for him, Mingyu seems to really enjoy this. Wonwoo lost count a long time ago of how many times Mingyu has offered this, and he has of course accepted. So this isn’t quite a punishment.

            Mingyu can already sense the change in Wonwoo. The power he had before is still there but it’s fading slowly. Wonwoo is fully in Mingyu’s hands now. Or, in his mouth. He takes Wonwoo down his throat, so far that his nose touches the patch of dark hair sparse on Wonwoo’s skin. And it’s only sort of a punishment for him. Mingyu loves sucking Wonwoo’s cock almost as much as he loves getting fucked by Wonwoo from all angles. Clearly Wonwoo likes it too—he’s finally making some low soft hums above him.

            Mingyu makes a point of blinking up at Wonwoo, asking with his eyes if he’s being a good boy.

            Wonwoo strokes Mingyu’s hair. “Very good, kitten. Such a good boy.”

            Mingyu pulls off momentarily. “Come on, daddy. You can fuck my mouth. I’ll be good. You know I can take all of you.”

            Wonwoo’s features are losing their usual blank composure, brows coming together. “Yes. Yes, kitten.” He groans, pushing his hips forward, feeling himself touch the back of Mingyu’s throat.

            Mingyu doesn’t even flinch. He hums around Wonwoo’s cock, running the tip of his tongue along the underside. He lets Wonwoo push into him for a few moments, swallowing around his cock, listening to Wonwoo’s breathing. He pulls back, swirling his tongue around the head, holding Wonwoo in his hand again. “Do you like my mouth, daddy?” He gives a small lick to the head.

            Wonwoo nods, brushing Mingyu’s hair from his eyes. “Yes, baby. Daddy’s gonna come very soon. Remember what I said?”

            Mingyu loves the rough sound of Wonwoo’s voice, deeper than usual with the pleasure Mingyu knows he’s giving him. “Yes, daddy. Every drop.” He looks up at Wonwoo as he dips his tongue into the slit, licking out a drop of precome. “I love the taste of you, daddy.” He dips his head down again and licks a thick stripe up Wonwoo’s full length, then takes him all the way back in.

            Wonwoo is breathing hard, teeth clamped down on his lower lip, low sounds coming from his chest as he pushes his hips shallowly into Mingyu’s willing mouth. Mingyu knows that Wonwoo really does last a long time, but he also knows that with Wonwoo close like this there are certain ways to send him quickly over the edge. And he thinks there’s a new one he can use today.

            He pulls again off Wonwoo’s cock, leaving it covered in saliva and touching his lips, stroking him slow but tight with his hand. He tilts his chin up and gives Wonwoo half-lidded eyes. He blinks through his sweaty hair and he says, lips brushing against the tip, “Please, daddy. Kitten needs his milk.”

            Wonwoo’s eyes get a little wider before his jaw clenches and his features squeeze shut. Mingyu quickly takes him back between his lips before Wonwoo starts coming. Wonwoo’s hand threads through Mingyu’s hair, pulling tight, and he finally lets a few real moans through as Mingyu works his tongue around his cock, thick spurts of come dripping down his throat before he swallows repeatedly around Wonwoo, taking every drop like he promised, like a good boy.

            Wonwoo’s legs tremble while Mingyu pays close attention to licking him clean. When Mingyu finally lets Wonwoo’s cock down, he gazes up at Wonwoo with filthy lips, and then licks them clean too. Wonwoo says a quiet swear and starts petting his head again, and Mingyu smiles. “Was I a good kitten? Are you proud of me, daddy?”

            Wonwoo stares at him, the flops down onto the bed, pulling Mingyu back into his body. Mingyu giggles and curls into him again, resting his head on Wonwoo’s shoulder. “Mingyu. That was amazing.”

            Mingyu claps his hands quietly. “Yay. I was hoping you would like it. It would have been really embarrassing if I’d gotten it wrong and you actually wanted me to be something else.”

            Wonwoo laughs. “No. No, I’m pretty cliché like that.”

            Mingyu gets up on his elbows and leans close to Wonwoo’s face. “Good.” He kisses Wonwoo gently.

            “I love you too, by the way,” Wonwoo says, and kisses Mingyu again.

            Mingyu smiles softly at him. “Wonwoo…”

            “I love you, Mingyu.”

            “Love you, Wonwoo. Thank you for this.”

            Wonwoo laughs. “You’re thanking me? You planned this in advance and you got everyone to be quiet so you could surprise me and you did all _that_ and…really Mingyu, this was all you. Thank you.”

            Mingyu hums happily and kisses him, just barely touching his lips. “For you. Happy Halloween, daddy.” He giggles.

            Wonwoo boops his nose. “Shh.”

            Mingyu sighs and nuzzles back into Wonwoo’s side. “I’m tired. But tomorrow I have to start planning for Thanksgiving.”

            Wonwoo laughs. “Mingyu—”

            “And then Christmas. I’m thinking soft velvet red ribbon and—”

            He giggles as Wonwoo pulls him on top of him, and he smiles into Wonwoo’s kisses.

            And then there’s a loud knock on the door, making Mingyu jump.

            “You guys better be finished! It’s been like half an hour!” Jun’s voice says. “We had to turn the music up for you two. My turn for my room! It better not be disgusting in there!”

            Mingyu says, “Oh my—”

            “Better than your dream, Wonwoo?”

            Wonwoo looks over at the door. “ _Hansol_.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Johnny voice* Ooh daddy. JUST KIDDING THIS IS ABSOLUTE SHIT I’M SORRY I’M NOT USED TO WRITING THIS STUFF. God this is ugly. And sorry for the head switching this is really a mess.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed???


End file.
